the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2018
23:55-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 Have you figured it out? 23:56-27 syde 23:56-33 Nope. 23:56-34 /sendannounement FalcoLombardi99 has joined The Demon's Light. 23:56-40 Damn it! 23:56-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:56-49 I'm not even fully certain that I know what it is that you're needing help with. 23:56-53 /sendannouncement FalcoLombardi99 has joined The Demon's Light. 23:57-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-02 Oops, forgot the formatting rip 23:57-05 Well 23:57-10 /sendannouncement has joined the The Demon's Light. 23:57-21 I was trying to put the image I want on the edit profile button 23:57-22 This ain't fix it, bruhs. 23:57-25 and I got it to change 23:57-33 but its not showing the image at all now 23:57-36 and it should be 23:57-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:57-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:58-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:00-20 wait 00:00-22 I have an idea 00:00-29 i'ma go try it 00:01-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-12 Oh, I see. 00:03-03 https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWikia.css I think one of those pages should have some CSS that may help https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ACommon.css 00:03-10 I almost have it 00:03-19 Since I know they have the picture customised. 00:05-12 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:05-58 th image isn't small enough 00:06-03 and no matter the edit I make 00:06-08 its still not small enough 00:07-50 I'm going to remake it and try 00:09-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-34 goat merch 00:12-08 Seems I ended up in Disney Wiki chat 00:16-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-27 o/ 00:18-45 Welcome, bigQstlijku. 00:19-34 o/ 00:21-55 I cant do it 00:22-15 I cant get it small enough to keep its transparent background 00:22-28 idk how Wings of Fire wiki did it 00:22-44 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1550340 00:22-45 Interestin' 00:22-54 Seems I am forever stuck with the same icon on Slack. It just refuses to change. 00:23-53 They'll be no school tomorrow no school tomorrow no school tomorrow if it snows 00:23-54 Oof 00:24-09 I wasted all damn day 00:24-15 on something that in the end I couldn't do 00:24-16 wtf 00:24-48 I hate it when that happens. 00:25-04 Never doing that again 00:25-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-12 Same Syde 00:25-24 idk how on earth wof did it 00:25-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-31 Let's colonize Roblox wiki :) 00:27-49 no thanks 00:29-03 /me bangs head against wall 00:30-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-37 That was fun. 00:31-20 What'd you do? 00:31-41 Lag. 00:31-54 Chat loaded endlessly for ages. 00:32-22 Rip 00:32-46 http://prntscr.com/lihwlx I hate this I got it on there sure but I cant get the image any smaller without it losing its transparent background 00:34-02 How small is it now? 00:34-39 its under 50 pixels not sure of the exact size 00:35-05 Let's try to rejoin CCC. 00:35-50 The doorman redirected random people to us three times there today. 00:35-50 Was truly interesting. We even got some edgy user that sat in chat and said "fuck life" and "I hate myself" over and over due to him. 00:36-26 he swearly helps get members at times 00:38-07 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:38-08 Hm. 00:38-16 Hey Jack! o/ 00:38-21 Oh wait. 00:38-21 Aloha Jack 00:38-31 He isn't actually here. 00:38-46 Hmph. 00:38-48 (therp) 00:38-51 ik lol 00:38-58 I would 00:39-06 have seen him on the siderail* 00:39-09 Yeh, it works good like this. 00:41-52 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:42-00 In case anyone is wondering, I'm testing the inline alerts. 00:45-27 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light 00:45-43 question does it break tou to have chat background a gif? 00:46-00 No idea. 00:46-26 Syde? 00:46-37 No. 00:47-13 Hmm okay 00:47-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:47-34 it would probably lag a lot through huh? 00:47-45 Nah 00:47-57 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:48-03 I was thinking about changing ADD's chat to a gif but idk 00:48-50 Hey Hart guess who spent all fucking day working on a code and failed 00:49-12 Maybe. 00:49-16 I've never tried it. 00:49-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-17 Hey Hart guess who spent all fucking day working on a code and failed 00:49-36 that shall not be a copy and paste 00:49-56 Everyone, copypaste it :) 00:49-58 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:50-10 did you just tell everyone to spam 00:50-11 (therp) 00:50-49 It wouldn't be spamming, though. Because it's something we typically do, and it doesn't take up that much of chat. 00:50-55 ^ 00:51-03 So like 00:51-08 if everyone was doing /me 00:51-09 Plus it was a joke. 00:51-11 it wouldn't be spam? 00:51-22 There is sadly /me abuse. 00:51-29 But we copy each other all the time. 00:51-33 Indeed. 00:51-48 And it was a clear joke, so I don't think we should be doing witch hunts where there aren't any issues. 00:51-49 so if we copy and pasted /me ? 00:52-24 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 00:52-27 Damn it! 00:52-35 +f 00:53-21 im fucken mad 00:56-46 Someone do me a favor? 00:56-57 What is it? 00:57-33 Open the door and let em in 00:57-36 I'm tired af but the categories "Demons" and "Vampires"need to be created on ADD 00:58-36 Hart make sure Nat's character is on "A Doomed Destiny" page under Antagonist 01:00-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:02-15 I'ma go sleep 01:02-22 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:02-31 Seems Discord died because I sent an image for TG. 01:02-34 Hey, Edgy! 01:02-43 >Joins 01:02-43 >Instantly AFK 01:02-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:04-20 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:05-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:07-10 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:08-02 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-12 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:13-18 rip 01:14-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-36 wtf 01:15-30 My Vorsitzenders you there 01:16-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-54 Welcome My Vorsitzender 01:18-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-28 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:20-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-03 Fuck, really. 01:22-10 What happebed 01:22-28 http://prntscr.com/lii95n 01:22-38 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:22-47 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:22-47 Let me reload. 01:22-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:22-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:23-17 Is it just me or is Syde BOT's name unusually small? 01:23-30 It's not just you. 01:23-37 It's being caused by the font. 01:23-42 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:23-45 its small and oddly placed 01:23-57 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:23-59 Hmph. 01:24-16 I cant even read I think mcr's name on the siderail 01:24-17 As usual, one update to CustomColors breaks the previous update. 01:24-23 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:24-25 It was always like that, MoH. 01:24-49 make it darkerrr also do away with the goddamn gadget 01:25-14 Yes, now that we're 95% done with it, do away with it! 01:25-17 It ain't going nowhere. 01:25-32 Also, I ain't making it darka until they say so! 01:25-35 Come, MCR, tell us. 01:25-46 For me my name is dark. 01:25-47 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:26-00 for me its so bright I cant even read it 01:26-19 Use the gadget, MCR. 01:26-26 i had to highlight it to see it was you on the siderail 01:26-27 hm 01:26-28 01:26-28 Enable CustomColors. 01:26-43 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:27-38 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:28-27 How is it oddly placed? 01:28-45 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:28-55 Welp, 01:29-04 on my screen its weirdly spaced on the siderail unlike all the others 01:29-07 That just made my tablet freeze. 01:29-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-20 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:29-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-28 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:31-01 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:31-11 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:31-29 Did you enable it, MCR? 01:31-32 It won't let me do it without my tablet freezing. 01:31-42 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:31-47 http://prntscr.com/liibko 01:32-10 Ah. 01:33-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:33-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-30 Firmly grasp it 01:33-38 No thank you. 01:33-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-49 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:34-51 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:35-00 Ohh there. 01:35-04 Did it. 01:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-41 b Firmly grasp it! 01:35-43 https://media.giphy.com/media/13NJZvPKPy1Bba/giphy.gif 01:36-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-23 Now how do you change your name color? 01:36-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 One of us have to change it. 01:37-16 What color do you want? 01:37-37 Hmm..can you do some sort of purple? 01:37-58 Sure. 01:37-58 Any hex? 01:38-26 #DDA0DD 01:38-35 I thought of something funnier than 24 01:39-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:41-02 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:41-03 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:41-09 Test. 01:41-57 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:42-22 25. 01:42-49 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:43-20 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:44-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-23 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:45-41 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:46-41 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:47-05 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?diff=prev&oldid=103601 :) 01:47-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-41 Good, good. :) 01:48-04 Nice! :D 01:48-07 Now it's time to work on the stupid gadget again. 01:48-11 And Project:Discord. 01:48-33 lmfao 01:48-56 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:49-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 Wtf is that truly needed? 01:49-30 Wtf are policy pages that we planned long ago even with MOH was staff truly needed? 01:49-34 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:49-58 Those pages are good and needed, sadly. 01:50-03 Yeah. 01:50-11 Yeah. 01:50-14 Classic CS65. 01:50-15 More description. 01:50-16 For all users must big not feed the t____ /big and big assume good faith /big 01:50-24 Seems yall are simply trying to mimic CCC and make pointless unneeded edits 01:50-25 Feed the TG. 01:50-30 Not really, MoH. 01:50-36 It helps with newer users. 01:50-39 Yeah. 01:50-46 There are already help pages made for that 01:50-46 This was even something you agreed to when you were staff. 01:50-46 Earlier this year, YIS. During the comrades project. 01:50-51 And I don't agree that we're trying to mimic CCC. 01:50-51 We just now got around to it. 01:51-10 Just seems like the staff is getting challenged on every little thing we do now, tbh. 01:51-17 Exactly. 01:51-18 Yes but the ones that are being made for the wiki still hold significance. 01:51-30 Where this come from, CS65? 01:51-41 I don't understand what you're asking. 01:51-52 Bad bot. 01:51-56 Also, we're trying to make it wiki specific, so that way users of this wiki can understand how it fits in with our community. 01:52-03 And not just in general. 01:52-07 ^ 01:52-24 Smh 01:52-28 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:52-31 Time to work on the gadget again! 01:52-42 Good. 01:52-46 Good. 01:52-49 Good. 01:52-53 Korra are you offended that users question choices staff are making? 01:52-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-07 Never said this, did I? 01:53-14 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:53-21 But said user has challenged staff over every little thing since she demoted, even bans. 01:53-28 7:50 01:53-28 TheKorraFanatic 01:53-28 We just now got around to it. 01:53-28 Just seems like the staff is getting challenged on every little thing we do now, tbh. 01:53-39 I said this, YIS. 01:53-44 That's not being offended, he's literally saying what you're doing. 01:53-54 I ain't even mad. 01:53-57 i'm doing what everyone does 01:53-59 YIS 01:53-59 So I ain't offended. 01:54-03 Not really. 01:54-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:54-10 I'm not seeing anyone else doing it, sadly. 01:54-16 ~ Xxnartuo has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:54-17 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:54-25 The only one doing it right now is you. Other users are welcome to give criticisms but you've been doing it a lot over the past week. 01:54-34 ^ 01:54-44 Of course, you are free to do it as well. 01:54-47 Just make it valid. : p 01:54-51 Yeah, this is broke. 01:54-52 Exactly ^ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-16 /announce Test 01:55-18 Yeh now it just shows the original colors 01:55-19 FUck! 01:55-34 anyways 01:55-34 I didn't even fucking touch it this time and it broke. 01:55-44 Gadget is bad 01:55-53 Make Q work on it 01:55-56 Let's just make the TGC, 01:55-56 Disable chat altogether :) 01:56-08 Yeah, then I can demote you. 01:56-11 Hmph, MoH. 01:56-18 :( 01:56-27 Yeh this is a meme now 01:56-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-33 What is? 01:56-36 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:56-39 Hm. (therp) 01:56-40 the Gadget 01:56-41 Omg i'm famous omg 01:56-44 It's not. 01:56-48 it is 01:56-54 Let's see what broke this time. 01:56-55 (facepalm) 01:57-06 its worse then my CSS attempt earlier 01:57-12 Maybe a hard refresh is just needed. 01:57-19 perhaps 01:57-29 i would help tbh 01:57-35 but i know nothing about gadgets 01:58-01 perhaps that shall be my next project on my text wiki 01:58-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-29 /sendannouncement has joined the chat. 01:58-40 Hard refreshed still broke instructions unclear 01:58-42 https://i.redd.it/ogm2rsy2snq11.jpg 01:59-00 Yeah seems TG is high now. 01:59-25 Gadgets need to be enabled on wikis before they can be used properly. 01:59-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:00-00 well known Syde 02:00-00 Hmph, Fanatic 02:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-00 Yeh don't call him Fanatic only his friends like me can do that 02:01-27 I thought I was your friend ;( 02:01-41 Who ever said that? :^) 02:01-48 You said it earlier! 02:01-53 ; w ; 02:01-59 I did????? 02:02-09 One moment ;w; 02:02-17 ; - ; 02:02-49 Akumi how are you at drawing? 02:03-05 Uhhh depends on what it is 02:03-30 Well I'm working on a request system to let users of the wiki request drawings of their characters 02:03-37 but it would be a lot for me to do all by myself 02:03-43 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:03-48 so i was hoping a few TDL members could help 02:03-52 22:15-05 I mean, almost all of my friends are girls. 02:03-52 22:15-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-52 22:15-16 Aii, bTG/b, Iva, Sayuri, etc. 02:03-57 Ah fuck. 02:04-04 I was, uh, 02:04-06 Uhh, 02:04-09 Confused. 02:04-13 he was lying 02:04-14 Hm, I'll think about it. 02:04-14 But I'm not sure I would produce good quality drawings 02:04-19 Hmph, TKF. 02:04-20 Yeah, that, MoH. ^ 02:04-20 :( 02:04-23 :( 02:04-33 he didn't want to talk bad about you when you weren't in chat 02:04-45 Looks like even tkf mistook me for a female even after I got rid of my b----- icon 02:04-56 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:05-03 Yeah, this is broke. 02:05-07 Wtf 02:05-10 why he purple 02:05-16 Assistant color. 02:05-28 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:05-29 my purple is prettier 02:05-43 im fucken bigmad 02:06-04 Imo 02:06-19 the colors should've started with TDL's iconic colors 02:06-21 Red 02:06-23 Blue 02:06-25 grey 02:06-29 then pick whatever 02:06-40 That was pretty much what was done, I think. 02:06-50 it wasnt 02:06-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:06-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:07-01 yours is a green 02:07-15 wb Q! O/ 02:07-20 Korra is like an orange 02:07-30 Q is a red but not the right red 02:07-37 No but I mean for admins/bureaucrats there's red and blue, that orange is a custom color 02:07-53 Budcrates are red. 02:08-01 Administrators are brown, YIS. 02:08-12 Oof are they? Thought they were blue. 02:08-14 Jack's should be a grey Admins should be blue 02:08-46 Jack's rank is higher then a mods so it is just under admin 02:08-49 Yeah I don't really like my current red color 02:08-52 Did I used to have black? 02:08-54 Or was it blue? 02:09-05 it was black 02:09-07 It was blue. 02:09-10 It's blue 02:09-35 hes talking about in the past 02:09-35 Are you using the gadget though? @Q 02:09-35 It /did/ restore it back to blue, but some idiot just broke it all. 02:09-38 Not naming names. 02:09-42 It was blue in the past! 02:11-32 im so bored ;w; 02:11-41 Hi, so bored ;w;. 02:11-45 Go to bed :) 02:11-48 Sleep :) 02:11-56 Dream about TDL :) 02:12-11 Okay, wtf. 02:12-28 I tested the CSS in my CSSEditor and it works. 02:12-28 But when added to the page, it broke. 02:12-56 Weird. 02:13-00 Is it bad I'm sad all the time now because ___ has a job now so we never get to talk expect maybe for 10 minutes every few weeks 02:13-25 Just how is ___? 02:13-42 So bored, lol. 02:13-49 I think I may actually go to bed now cuz I'm super tired T-T 02:13-51 /sendannouncement was beaned. 02:13-54 Suspected for girls your age, nothing to worry 02:13-56 Hm. 02:14-04 Hmph, seems she was beaned. 02:14-05 Night TDL 02:14-11 Night, TG. 02:14-12 Hm. 02:14-14 night 02:14-19 Seems TG is listening to my plan c: 02:14-26 c: 02:14-31 Head out, TG o/ 02:14-39 Very well then. 02:14-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 02:15-18 YES. 02:15-26 YES. 02:15-28 Seems TG finally adopted our style of kicking ourselves out. 02:16-26 Is it bad I'm sad all the time now because ___ has a job now so we never get to talk expect maybe for 10 minutes every few weeks 02:16-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:16-30 Is that Alex? ^^ 02:16-36 Or someone else? 02:16-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:16-46 >.> 02:16-51 I dream to become Big Mod here one day so I can do the same :) 02:16-52 Q PM 02:17-14 I surely hope y'all know I am just memeing 02:18-12 Of course. 02:18-23 It was blatantly obvious. 02:18-50 I am truly fucken mad. 02:19-03 Look who's talking :) 02:20-11 Why, young TheKorraFanatic? 02:20-14 Explain 02:20-35 /sendannouncement . 02:20-46 -_- 02:21-33 /sendannouncement 02:21-39 Alright, seems TKF fixed it. 02:21-43 Watch this edit break something else. 02:22-08 Welcome to the rice fields 02:23-09 I cant say exactly what because of TDL rules but i think i can say this: that phrase "Tmi" what i just got sent is wayyyyyy be on that 02:23-28 Going AFK for a bit. 02:23-46 oki 02:24-41 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-37 /sendannouncement . 02:26-46 /sendannouncement . 02:26-49 Ugh. 02:27-00 delete it 02:27-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-02 /sendannouncement . 02:28-31 Should literally be working. 02:28-37 Maybe it's just cache. 02:28-37 Going to wait until tomorrow. 02:28-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:28-50 test 02:29-00 yes yes my internet is BACK 02:29-01 /sendannouncement . 02:29-06 is 02:30-53 We can make a religion out of this 02:33-14 Mess did you PM anything? 02:33-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:33-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-56 I cant i have to have the user open the PM 02:35-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-09 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:39-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-56 Hmph. 02:41-35 South Ferry the sun is a deadly laser 02:41-50 Sure. 02:41-53 Not anymore theres a blanket 02:46-33 My Vorsitzenders u there 02:47-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-27 ur mum 03:12-40 yeh 03:20-31 tkf don't go outside EVER 03:20-54 The sun is a deadly laser 03:21-09 you must bring a blanket 03:21-23 Sure. 03:24-15 Hey we could make a religion out of this 03:24-50 Huh??? 03:26-58 lol. 03:27-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:29-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:30-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:31-43 This is why I work alone 03:34-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:36-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:42-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:42-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:52-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:52-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:52-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:56-14 Get this chat active 03:56-51 Invite all of your friends, family, schoolmates, enemies, coworkers, favorite youtubers and your local police officers to chat 03:57-23 nah 03:58-05 yah 03:58-10 ja ja now 03:58-20 jajajaja 03:59-22 ja 04:09-02 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hi 04:09-02 hey 04:09-02 u there 04:09-19 omg u there 04:09-27 yeh bruh 04:09-29 u there 04:10-04 yeh 04:26-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:27-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-41 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:28-49 /me /me actions into chat 04:29-29 Welcome, TheRogue12. 04:29-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:29-45 sIt's Rogue/s ello o/ 04:34-58 Welcome TheRogue 04:35-15 /me action verb 04:35-40 "TheRogue" now THAT'S more like it :# 04:35-42 *:3 04:37-17 lol look what I wrote for my gender on my profile 04:42-07 So your account is only three months old but you have over six thousand global edits 04:42-19 yeup 04:42-30 almost four thousand of them are on MCCW 04:43-00 Impressive 04:43-48 My (not-so-secret) secret is posting on lots of threads 04:45-29 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95 04:45-29 04:45-51 hmmmm 04:46-22 Oh ho Steven has replied to EOT and the crossover RP 04:46-33 meanwhile Movienowbox wiki is dead 04:46-50 Meanwhile, in Australia 04:47-08 aka my home 04:49-08 http://fullredneck.wpengine.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Australia-Meme-25.png 04:49-50 /me is in Australia 04:51-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:51-30 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:56-04 Meanwhile in Russia, Putin is planning on checking the internet to see who has mentioned him, he sees he has been mentioned on TDL chat by Bob Hartington. Putin considers on using his FANDOM account to go on, but he decides not to 04:56-43 Terrifying 05:02-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:02-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:05-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:06-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:06-39 welp, I'm off, bai 05:06-42 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:07-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:07-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:08-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:09-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:14-33 My Vorsitzender 05:18-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:20-38 C.Syde65 what is your plan 05:23-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:24-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:24-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:25-36 I don't know. 05:25-54 I'm currently replying to a thread on a wiki. 05:26-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 05:27-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:27-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:27-12 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:29-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-22 Loud! o/ 05:30-38 Welcome, CS65 05:31-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:32-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:34-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:34-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:35-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:35-25 Seems this- 05:35-27 Well fuck. 05:35-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:35-44 Spongey on at this time wth 05:36-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:36-55 Seems Spongey went to Fred :) 05:37-00 *bed 05:37-05 wtf auto correct 05:38-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:40-57 lmao. 05:42-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:42-59 /me comes back into chat 05:43-30 What did I miss? 05:43-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:44-23 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:44-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-56 Nothin' 05:45-17 sWhat are you hiding from me? >:3/s thought so 05:45-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:45-39 TheKorraFanatic danced on top of a bear juggling bowling balls while you were gone 05:45-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:46-06 I wish I saw that 05:47-27 btw I never knew that Disney had a very dark history so now I'm just like "uh.... can I believe this?" 05:47-49 Walt Disney ruled Disney with an iron fist 05:48-06 lol 05:48-10 Tbh 05:48-26 ^ 05:48-28 I lowkey got chills imaging Nat's reply irl 05:48-30 like 05:48-41 imaging what the characters were feeling 05:48-58 though it could do with more detail to make it more thrilling 05:49-05 They were feeling "what the flip I better get outta here" 05:49-11 ikr 05:49-20 I would've screamed and ran 05:49-25 Rest. In. Peace. 05:49-50 like 05:50-04 that legit gave me chills that just freaks me out idk why 05:50-11 I would have ran straight ahead of me then turn around to see what it is 05:50-12 but good effect lol 05:50-21 something's biting me :/ 05:50-35 Me too 05:50-42 It has been biting me for a year 05:50-50 I mean physically 05:51-13 might be the flies 05:51-31 Get the bug repellent 05:51-54 /me gets a bazooka 05:51-55 Just remember this, 05:51-58 this'll do the trick 05:52-10 every animal in Australia is deadly 05:52-24 rip 05:52-37 Even the flies. 05:52-43 ^ 05:52-43 I still have a (small) mark from a guinea pig 05:52-48 it's almost gone now 05:52-51 gosh it hurt though 05:53-20 God damn, even the guinea pigs are dangers though. 05:53-34 this one is 05:53-43 Korra rating on ADD's RP so far? 05:53-54 Ain't seen it yet. 05:54-10 not deadly as in super dangerous deadly but gosh it's bite hurt 05:54-32 Korra, 05:54-32 when I tried to pull my finger out of it's mouth it wouldn't let me and I had to yank it out 05:54-43 what is your rating on the EoT episode you have read 05:54-45 http://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000068/r/3082402777004044142 things will be edited later if needed 05:55-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:55-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:56-36 I will never be the same after what I have just seen tonight on youtube 05:56-43 you know what I mean, a new meme 05:56-49 I just learned I could carry out the cliche of the entities and Satanism all in one lmao 05:56-55 this is gonna be fum 05:57-17 /me then realizes he only has the name in mind 05:58-09 chum is fum 05:58-10 well that dream died quick 05:58-46 I will dab on the haters 05:58-47 I'll probably make it a trollpasta lmao 05:58-53 Korra are you a hater 05:58-59 Mess are you a hater 05:59-21 C.S are you a hater TheRogue are you a hater 05:59-29 /me dabs on Syde BOT 05:59-39 snobody knows 06:00-00 well now ik what trollpasta to work on lol 06:00-43 Bye. 06:00-47 I would advice not doing that tbh 06:00-57 advise* 06:00-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:01-05 who do what? 06:01-49 You 06:02-21 I found a true god video that perfectly describes my life 06:02-40 you should start contributing to useful things and not trying to be well edgy as possible I think you'll fine you will be a lot happier 06:02-44 anyways I'ma go to bed 06:02-45 nightnight 06:03-00 1. R.I.P. 06:03-03 2. Bye 06:03-13 3. I probably won't do it because I already have enough WIP stuff 06:03-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:03-41 Perhaps TheRogue would be interested in editing EoT 06:03-48 plus I'm really bad at trollpastas 06:04-01 what's EoT? 06:04-08 small EoT needs an actual fan 06:04-16 rip, what's that? 06:04-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:04-37 https://empire-of-terrth.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Bob_Hartington 06:05-23 lovely 06:06-07 Yes 06:06-54 my friend had the weirdest glitch once 06:07-15 she typed came this out like everything 06:07-27 translation: everything she typed came out like this 06:07-34 "weird this is" 06:07-35 brb 06:07-43 actually I'm gonna go, bye 06:07-45 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:08-12 Yoda 06:16-00 aAAAA 06:16-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:24-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 09:00-40 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 09:01-30 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 11:54-44 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:14-59 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:15-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:15-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:15-14 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:15-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:16-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:19-17 I had a dream last night that Community Central became FANDOM Central. 13:19-39 Hmph. 13:19-44 Hmph. 13:57-14 I have returned from a mental hospital. 13:57-26 woops 13:57-29 why? 13:57-53 Suicidal 13:57-58 But 13:58-05 I am better 13:58-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:58-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:58-22 Good 13:58-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:59-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:59-35 No longer depressed. 13:59-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:59-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:00-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 14:00-37 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:01-16 TKF- 14:01-25 Hm? 14:01-39 Messanger is your sister- 14:02-14 I'm aware- 14:09-24 I am cold 14:09-41 Me too. 14:10-57 As in I am heartless 14:11-06 Me too. 14:11-12 ok 14:11-17 ok 14:11-26 ? 14:11-35 ? 14:12-22 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:12-31 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:12-43 Welcome, Waff- 14:12-46 Hmph. 14:15-23 TKF, 14:17-57 omg omg omg 14:19-12 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:19-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:20-24 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 14:20-33 omg it's ccm- 14:21-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:22-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:22-18 She left. 14:22-21 Hi, Glitter. 14:22-52 Hi. 14:23-35 Hi. Glitter 14:23-53 omg 14:24-24 what 14:24-37 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7759 14:24-39 omg so cute 14:26-10 aigoo 14:26-10 All I noticed was that smiley though. xD 14:26-44 hey candy i wanted to say i like your edits keep up the good work 14:26-58 They are _, TKF 14:27-16 Can legit entered CCC. 14:27-19 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:27-21 After Korra said that 14:27-36 Welcome, CanCan. 14:28-05 Thanks 14:28-25 I will meet CCM/Zoe in a subway 14:28-33 Sure 14:28-36 when? 14:28-41 >Sure 14:29-34 What, TKF 14:32-04 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/478222095608971264/games.gif 14:32-44 Hmph. 14:32-47 I'm so sleepy. ; - ; 14:33-02 Sleep then 14:33-06 What are you waitin' for 14:33-12 For night. 14:33-48 CCM is interested in Panty and Stocking 14:35-09 i didn't SAY that 14:35-16 i didn't SAY that 14:35-20 That was gold. 14:35-47 i didn't SAY that 14:37-23 Remember that Syde copypaste? 14:37-23 We need a CCM version of that. 14:37-38 TKF is interested in Panty and Stocking 14:37-44 Idek what that is. 14:37-59 Huh?? 14:38-07 Huh?????? 14:38-08 Wassup 14:38-09 Remember when you told me not to watch it, TKF 14:38-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:38-20 Because I would become a weeb 14:38-21 ! 14:38-32 Oh yeah. 14:39-32 omg it seems Neve Campbell is in this new trailer 14:39-43 Huh? 14:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:40-39 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 14:41-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:42-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:42-55 —.— 14:42-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:43-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:45-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:47-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:48-08 TKF, —.— 14:48-17 Hmph. 14:48-37 We must never -.- again and start using tha 14:48-39 t 14:48-57 Sure. 14:49-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:50-24 omg stop doorspamming 14:50-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:51-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:33-11 Brb. 17:33-55 KK. 17:34-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:34-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-10 And it was a lie, because they didn't fix the heata when they said they did. 17:34-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:35-14 Falco,' 17:35-22 Want to check Quotev? 17:35-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:37-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-35 Wb Korra. 17:39-04 I see Chase is using the old Korra icon 17:39-32 Been using it for a few days, YIS. 17:48-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:49-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:50-17 Sure. 17:53-21 Where is everybody? 17:53-43 In school? 17:53-48 ^ 17:55-05 Seems I'm the only one with a broken heater in freezing temperatures. 17:59-25 Can someone help me replace [Demon's Light] with [[The Demon's Light (series)|The Demon's Light]]? 17:59-25 You can find a list of pages on . 17:59-35 Ugh. 17:59-38 I messed that up. 17:59-45 . 18:00-03 That's gonna take a little while to do 18:00-19 with how many pages shown for that 18:00-20 Yeah, which is why I'm trying to see if anyone would help. 18:00-27 I'll do a few not all 18:00-34 Thanks. 18:00-46 I'll do the first 25 18:07-30 I also want to fix stubs. 18:07-38 I may write like a 5-year old, but I can try. 18:08-40 Oop, sound like Mess. 18:11-24 Nevermind. 18:11-54 Huh? 18:14-28 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 18:14-35 Yo 18:14-57 Welcome, TSM XG3L. 18:16-38 Hey Michael. 18:17-07 ^*Shad 18:17-14 **Shadow 18:17-18 hey Mikey (Robin) 18:17-22 Yes, Shadow. 18:17-50 I wanna go back to the old name, lol. 18:18-00 I like Shadow. 18:18-08 + Hi Falco 18:19-16 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 18:19-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:19-58 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:20-00 I really like this and so do my fish 18:20-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:22-07 Where's your fish's TDL account at @Bob 18:22-13 What is up my Vorsitzenders 18:22-19 User:Fish 18:22-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:22-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:22-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 18:22-49 Hi 18:22-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:23-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:23-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:23-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:26-50 My Vorsitzender I am sad now because of this recession in stocks 18:27-10 how is that related to the chat? 18:28-24 ? 18:29-24 Yea what falco 18:29-27 Korra signed my guestbook. :3 18:29-39 I did. 18:30-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 18:31-04 K 18:31-32 Brb 18:32-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 18:32-07 Where's the kiwi 18:32-10 bring em on 18:32-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 18:32-21 Where's the Australian bring em on 18:32-28 Wot? 18:33-02 obv 18:33-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 18:33-54 no u 18:34-30 Disgraceful, truly. 18:34-37 This died Sept 18 18:35-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 18:35-35 lol 18:36-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 18:37-07 If the RP continues at this rate, 18:37-30 It will be done by b2042 18:38-06 With those twenty years spent just trying to find dedicated RPers 18:39-15 RP ain't ever going to be finished. 18:40-26 We need a new Marshall. 18:40-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:40-51 I am the understudy for DTF currently. 18:40-54 We need b dedicated /b RPers who don't take b long breaks /b or b drop out mid-RP 18:41-07 ^ 18:43-15 Let's just have a neew Marshall-Atticus get-to-Silivia reply. 18:43-24 As well as an RS get to the lab reply. 18:43-31 We have you two. 18:43-53 Chase I dropped out bmid RP 18:45-40 Who shall be RS then? 18:45-43 Rick Sanhez? 18:46-03 Yu 18:47-19 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:48-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:48-28 My Vorsitzenders u there 18:50-06 Sure. 18:50-06 Busy though. Need to do CVN work, work on the gadget some more, school work, and replace links on the wiki. 18:50-11 It is truly nice TKF must do it all. :0 18:50-13 * :) 18:50-56 Just take a break from CVN 18:51-16 I just came back from a break. 18:51-33 Take another break 18:51-44 Like Dippy :) 18:51-51 Nope. 18:51-51 Look, MoH, BH, and CMF will help TKF with the links. 18:52-10 Tell us how my Vorsitzender 18:52-30 Use and replace [[The Demon's Light]] with [Demon's Light (series)|The Demon's Light]. 18:56-15 I have done my part 18:56-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:59-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:00-45 Thanks for the one edit. 19:02-17 Lol. 19:04-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 19:04-45 :Spongebobthumbsup: 19:04-55 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 19:05-08 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 19:05-38 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 19:06-00 I'm reporting Icydice. 19:08-14 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:10-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:11-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:11-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:19-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:23-53 wtf 19:24-13 wtf 19:25-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:26-15 o/ 19:26-31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 19:29-47 Dead. 19:30-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:30-37 Hitterlovers. 19:30-47 What will be done today? 19:31-03 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:31-17 Sure. 19:31-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:31-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:32-27 TheKorraFanatic 19:32-27 Use Special:WhatLinksHere/The Demon's Light and replace [Demon's Light] with [Demon's Light (series)|The Demon's Light]. 19:32-32 This will be done today. 19:32-43 As well as some messing around the gadget and getting nothing done. 19:32-45 Hmph. 19:32-54 Actually I can do some of those now 19:33-09 Sure, thanks. 19:33-09 Falco and I did a bit of them earlier. 19:33-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:33-49 I truly cannot wait to see what I break in CustomColors today. 19:33-53 Hmph. Should have AWBed it. 19:34-00 And remove Custom colors. 19:34-44 CustomColors gonna stay. 19:34-59 Sad. 19:35-14 I am also sad because ghost Sims are fading away left and right. 19:35-20 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 19:35-23 Hey MCR 19:35-26 Welcome, MCR. 19:35-29 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1556088 19:35-29 Yeh this is a good thread. 19:35-32 I'm gonna cut down a couple of them to "Category for all ____" 19:35-33 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 19:35-36 Hey. O/ 19:35-47 Sure, Qstlijku. 19:35-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:35-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:36-20 "Help me bruhs" 19:36-20 "yeh sure what is it" 19:36-20 "thnx dude go meatpuppet for me 19:36-23 *" 19:36-54 lol 19:37-02 Koa knows what a meatpuppet is? 19:37-03 :O 19:37-11 No, lol. 19:37-19 Let's see, 19:37-26 Oh yeah he's not globally blocked, he's beaned 19:37-27 That was a Koa-lized summary of this thread: 19:37-27 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1556088 19:37-28 :P 19:37-32 Lol. 19:39-38 Bad bot. 19:39-46 Why, Q? 19:39-52 We do have it. 19:39-58 Oh we do 19:40-03 And bad FanaticBot. 19:40-15 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 19:40-28 Chat froze again 19:40-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:40-34 Did it say I left and rejoined? 19:40-46 Do you manually patrol edits? 19:40-50 Like if a non-staff makes one 19:41-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 19:41-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:41-45 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 19:41-51 Well I'm heading out now 19:41-53 \o 19:41-58 Bye, Q. 19:42-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:42-17 Test. 19:42-20 Yeah, you can, Q. 19:42-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:47-14 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 19:47-39 hi 19:48-14 Welcome, Xxnartuo. 19:48-23 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 19:48-26 He can head out? 19:48-46 No, we can manually patrol edits. 19:48-54 Ah. 19:49-22 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 19:52-23 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:53-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:54-59 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 19:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:55-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:55-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 19:56-39 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 19:57-21 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 19:57-23 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 20:00-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:00-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:01-12 wtf 20:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:02-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:02-17 Hm? 20:02-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:02-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:03-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:03-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:03-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:04-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:04-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:07-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:07-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:07-34 Join ADD! ;( 20:08-15 o/ 20:08-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:09-06 Impersonatin' Syde or Mess? 20:09-14 Hey Syde! 20:09-38 Both, I assume. 20:09-38 Can you bring Syde BOT? 20:10-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 20:10-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:10-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:10-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:10-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:10-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:10-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:11-44 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:13-55 pop goes the weasel 20:14-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:17-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:17-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:17-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:17-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:18-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:18-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:19-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:19-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:20-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:26-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:26-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:26-42 Southie! o/ 20:28-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:28-21 "Southie" 20:28-39 Chasie McFly. 20:29-07 It's not the first time I've called him that. 20:29-35 TheKorrieFanatic. 20:29-41 C.Sydie65. 20:29-45 I wonder, 20:29-48 How the BG goin' 20:29-50 I wonder, 20:30-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:30-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:30-12 I'm back 20:30-13 When will I no longer be BG? 20:30-19 Ahoy Savoy! 20:30-38 You never were BG, sadly. 20:30-38 BG sadly does not exist. 20:30-38 20:30-38 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 20:30-54 P o p g o e s t h e d i e s e l 20:31-03 Yeah Korra 20:31-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:31-43 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 20:31-51 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 20:32-02 lol. 20:32-09 And the weasel goes pop! 20:32-38 BG does not exist? 20:32-46 Then TG doesn't exist either. :) 20:32-47 Chase McFly is simply a male which likes some feminine things, which is normal as no interest is "100% male" or "100% female". 20:32-47 "BG" was simply a term coined by liberal propagandists to twist facts and spread their propaganda. 20:32-56 And if she does, Akumi nveer was her. :) 20:33-02 Nveer 20:33-05 *Never 20:33-11 No! 20:33-13 Akumi is not TG. :_ 20:33-15 :) 20:33-19 :) 20:33-58 I cannot wait to tell Akumi that TG does not exist. :) 20:34-13 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 20:35-08 lol. 20:35-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:35-57 Tell Falco Red X doesn't exist either. :) 20:36-02 Welcome, Bob. 20:36-06 Paul is sun 20:36-24 Paul does not exist. :) 20:37-03 There are no true goddesses, no bear gods, and no sun personifications. 20:37-34 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 20:38-23 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 20:39-22 Proposal: 20:39-25 There is no Xeren, finally. :) 20:39-46 Brb, gonna do some homework, later. 20:39-47 In the crossover RP Michael calls Chris a god because he is metal 20:40-25 Bro are you a machine? 20:45-38 "You're.. your skin feels as though it is made out of metal.. Could it be ..thou art a god of metal?" 20:48-02 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 20:49-12 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:49-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:50-07 I have found a godly meme 20:51-26 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:51-28 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:53-37 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 20:54-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:54-38 I'm drunk 20:54-48 (P.S, not really.) 20:55-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:56-31 lol. 20:56-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:57-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:57-56 Hmmm.... 20:58-12 @Bob 20:59-38 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:00-20 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:00-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:01-52 TDL but everytime they don't eat it speeds up until Ep6 but everytime it gets to Ep6 it plays the entire Star Wars saga 21:02-11 So basically just Star Wars then? 21:02-16 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:02-22 o/ 21:02-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:03-09 but everytime someone says "The Force" it plays the entirety of SpongeBob Squarepants backwards 21:04-10 So basically Star Wars with several SpongeBob inserts and a short TDL beginning? 21:04-46 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:04-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:04-51 TDL is like Star Wars. :) 21:05-00 Different Earth still has humans! :) 21:05-17 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:05-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:06-14 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:06-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:06-46 Also like Adventure Time, magic exists, there was a great war that caused an apocalypse, humanity is near-extinct. 21:07-07 None of that nonsense 21:07-14 omg messanger kick mcfly 21:07-18 :) 21:07-25 lmao. 21:07-30 Sadly, 21:07-40 That is SVTHian propaganda. 21:07-48 *SVTLHian 21:08-07 you're making tdl look like magic. i dont like it. and also do not make tdl look like magic or you will be slapped 21:08-20 Demons and angels are magic, sadly. 21:09-18 Brub 21:09-41 Loud, is there any individuality left in you? 21:10-10 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:10-13 SVTLH is just a shell 21:10-23 Old personality long gone 21:10-36 Like you 21:10-47 Funny question. 21:10-51 That sounded individual. 21:10-52 :) 21:10-54 "Like you" 21:11-03 omg shush 21:11-09 i will slap u chase mcfly 21:11-16 And it's gone. 21:12-24 I am individual 21:12-36 Seems there's two Louds. 21:12-47 People meme, CMF 21:13-03 I am aware, SVTLH, the one who has two identities. :) 21:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:13-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:13-20 Hey yall 21:13-38 Reminds me of BH 21:13-40 a broken man 21:13-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:13-48 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi and TheKorraFanatic. 21:13-51 omg tkf pls kick CMF because he is calling me something that i dont like 21:13-56 Seems TKF got Staff permission and fixed the CC double redirects. 21:13-56 Those that he could. 21:14-00 Welcome, TG. ^-^ 21:14-04 Huh 21:14-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:14-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:14-09 Wait what 21:14-10 I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. :) 21:14-16 Sadly, 21:14-20 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 21:14-23 You are not TG, Akumi. :) 21:14-26 I got permission from Kirkbirn and did this! 21:14-32 You were never G. 21:14-34 *TG 21:14-38 TG never existed. 21:14-40 Hmph, TKF. 21:14-40 Hmph, CMF. 21:14-41 *Kirkburn 21:14-50 oof 21:14-59 I have hot chocolate c: 21:14-59 lol. 21:15-07 Kirkbirn. 21:15-19 Akumi is a female who displays some godlike qualities, but this is perfectly fine, as noone can be 100 percent female/goddess. 21:15-40 LOL. 21:15-53 Is someone upset I destroyed liberal propaganda for them? 21:16-36 I witnessed b racism /b today 21:16-36 That sounds SJW 21:16-39 c: 21:17-28 "TG" is a liberal term coined by republican propagandists to twist facts around. :) 21:17-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:17-38 You truly are salty. 21:17-45 Sadly, 21:17-53 What the shit. 21:17-53 How did "TG", a meme nickname for myself, become political? 21:18-04 Read the logs. 21:18-07 The same "BG", my nickname became political. :) 21:18-11 Because of b Racism in America 21:18-12 CTRL + F for "BG". 21:18-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:18-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:18-40 wb Mess! o/ 21:19-05 I will never touch a sharp object like a glass 21:19-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:19-18 Set me free 21:19-51 I shall write a new song 21:20-21 Hmph. 21:20-39 Seems we are having a silly argument over the big b true goddess 21:20-42 ^ 21:20-51 Simply because SJW propaganda was destroyed. 21:20-52 She doesn't exist. 21:21-01 She is just as real as the Bear God. 21:21-04 Lol, you truly are salty. 21:21-14 Lol, you are the saltiest of all. 21:21-29 Nice "no u", McFly. 21:21-31 Chase is Peppery 21:21-46 Savannah J. Whitesmith shall not lose her propaganda. 21:21-49 this tea is exceptionally good today 21:22-09 What you said, TheFanatic? 21:22-18 *Did 21:22-19 *Say 21:22-23 omg tg watch out you might get a copyright strike 21:22-27 omg 21:22-31 BG already got one. :) 21:24-53 "Sannse, I like reading whaat the content news section of Fandom puts out 21:24-53 sometimes, its nice to read." 21:24-53 ^ Propaganda. 21:25-00 I wonder, will CS65 help me? :) 21:25-03 TG is propaganda too. 21:25-05 True, TG. 21:25-10 Syde, you here? 21:25-12 With? 21:25-21 Sadly, 21:25-26 Fandom bought ScreenJunkies. 21:25-54 Fandom bought ScreenJunkies, cauisng ScreenJunkies to infect Fandom. 21:25-56 Syde, Korra needs help with his pedicure 21:26-00 hehe soo funney 21:26-02 For you, HNB :) 21:26-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:26-20 Oh that is why a fandom article talks about _____ 21:26-32 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:26-46 Can you help me replace [Demon's Light] with [Demon's Light (series)|The Demon's Light]? 21:26-46 Q, Falco, and I did some earlier. 21:26-49 Censored since it would be inappropriate for chat :) 21:26-53 No thanks. 21:26-55 Oh. 21:26-55 Thanks FANDOM :) 21:27-00 Yeah, I can do that. 21:27-06 Not what Akumi suggested. 21:27-13 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:27-19 Screen Junkies. >:( 21:27-21 Sad. 21:27-51 Chase, what are you literally going on about 21:28-08 Fandom owns that YouTube channel. 21:28-17 And..? 21:28-23 Seems Syde originally said no then thought about it "I need more edits" then he went "jk I uh meant that to Akumi's thing" :) 21:28-31 jk 21:28-39 That isn't the case. 21:28-59 Seems Syde did not see the jk :) 21:29-00 Could explain why Famdom's gotten crazy lately. 21:29-06 I do it to be helpful and since I'm dedicated. If the edits were pointless I wouldn't do them. 21:29-11 Syde, why are you so you? :p 21:29-19 FANDOM was like this before they bought SJ. 21:29-23 Because I am. 21:29-34 Like commenting "Fascinating! :D " on a shitload of pages I presume 21:29-35 It's why they bought it in the first place. 21:29-37 It wasn't as bad a sthis before July, sadly. 21:29-48 I doubt one minor channel is making FANDOM so liberal/SJW/shitty. 21:29-53 ^ 21:30-13 And define liberal! 21:30-17 And FANDOM has been like this for years, CMF. 21:30-17 You just didn't notice. : p 21:30-23 Nope. 21:30-26 Literally look up far-left liberal. 21:30-27 Not in 2013. 21:30-34 FANDOM didn't exist in 2013. 21:30-35 I mean, it has been like this SJW for years 21:30-41 Yes it did. 21:30-45 Just called Wikia. :) 21:30-45 Wikia did. :) 21:30-48 Stil was Wikia in 2013 21:30-49 Same thing! 21:30-52 Just renamed! 21:30-56 The move to FANDOM began this trend. 21:31-06 FANDOM has only been around since 2017, sadly. 21:31-12 Cough FANDOM Powered By b Wikia 21:31-35 FANDOM has been around since 2016. 21:31-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:31-46 It was simply called "Fandom" before. 21:31-56 Still the same thing, just a minor tweak. 21:32-01 Nope. 21:32-06 It was Wikia in 2016. 21:32-11 Since Wikia is the b wiki farm /b and FANDOM is the actual bSJW site 21:32-16 Also, 21:32-17 Literally changed to Fandom in middle 2016 21:32-17 For now at least 21:32-26 Two years isn't years. 21:32-30 *. 21:32-32 Um... 21:32-35 Two years is years. 21:32-36 It is 21:32-38 It is only a couple. 21:32-46 "For years" implies a lot more than 2! 21:32-47 What 21:32-48 Literally years mean one than one year 21:32-52 You do know that years is the plural of year? 21:32-53 Still, 21:32-58 So two years would literally be years. 21:33-04 ^ 21:33-20 Most 10th graders wouldn't say, "I graduated middle school years ago" 21:33-28 Yes they would 21:33-29 lmfao 21:33-37 You're literally just saying random shit now. 21:33-48 Would YOU call 2 people a person 21:33-49 ! 21:33-54 Being a Loud, am I? 21:34-01 CMF is losing this argument so he is saying random shit 21:34-06 Stop! 21:34-12 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:34-12 I want french fries 21:34-13 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 21:34-18 Me too, TG 21:34-24 aye 21:34-33 am a toy 21:34-35 Now I want fudge :p 21:35-01 I do as well, TG. 21:35-13 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:35-35 I will send Steiner to get the French Fries 21:36-11 He will get it from Jack In the Box 21:36-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:36-30 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:37-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:37-22 What do you call a bureaucrat who is also rollback, contnet mod, discussion mod, and chat mod? 21:37-30 An admin without blocking abilities. :) 21:37-36 Bobby 21:37-38 Reply 21:37-46 @bh plz reply ;( 21:38-05 Reply to EoT lad 21:38-08 As Steven said this I hath heard some short of large machinery make some tilting noise 21:38-40 What kind? 21:39-30 Chase, bureaucrats have blocking rights, with or without administrator rights. 21:39-55 (wowee) 21:39-57 No, 21:40-08 C r o n c h 21:40-17 Oh wait you're right. 21:40-18 Lol. 21:40-34 Ladies and gentlemen, we got em 21:41-10 I tested it on my wiki. 21:41-17 Like a large truck making a sharp turn 21:41-39 W h e r e i s f o o d ? ? ? ? 21:41-42 Oh 21:41-43 Could also just check . 21:41-45 Alright then 21:41-51 ^ 21:41-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:41-59 o/ 21:42-05 I'm an open book with user rights. 21:42-12 I got a new rp we can do after EoT and its sequel 21:42-24 Always remember, never forget 21:42-24 What kind of RP 21:42-25 omg qstlijky 21:42-28 Also there are other administrator rights that the other groups don't have. 21:42-30 *qstlijku 21:42-40 Sky is blue, Syde. 21:42-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:42-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:42-48 A cyberpunk rp 21:43-02 It naturally takes place in a dystopian future 21:43-02 Really, TKF 21:43-11 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:43-13 Bureaucrats have blocking rights, because other bureaucrats might try to block them and remove their admin rights otherwise. 21:43-20 Go on 21:43-27 Happened to em once. 21:43-31 *Me 21:43-32 But that would be pointless cuz they could just add them back..? 21:43-58 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:43-59 The main characters are scottish twins, a Texan engineer 21:44-13 Not sure if they could do that while blocked, TG. 21:44-15 A smart vietnamese man 21:44-25 Well I know, but still 21:44-27 And a cowboy who owns a diner 21:44-28 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:44-34 I'm just saying it would be pointless to demote a bureau 21:44-38 What are you talking about, Steven? 21:44-44 Unblock 'emselves, then add 'em back. 21:44-56 ^ 21:44-57 And the law enforcement of their town, or faction, lead by Smokestack 21:44-58 What would the plot be 21:45-02 :O 21:45-12 Hey Akumi did you say you might get snow soon? 21:45-21 I can't remember now 21:45-24 Yeah 21:45-27 and I got snow this morning 21:45-30 The twins doing different stuff, like making a plane, helping to keep a diner running 21:45-34 But i still had to go to school :/ 21:45-35 Defending said diner 21:45-40 Again, 21:45-41 Defending their faction 21:45-44 What are you even talking about? 21:45-50 ^ 21:46-04 Breaking a teenage girl out of an insane asylum 21:46-24 Killing the heartless tyrant who kept her locked up 21:46-28 Wtf. 21:46-35 My plot for my new rp 21:46-51 And I have a little something special 21:47-03 ^ This all was hilarious to think what y'all who ddidnt know this were thinking 21:47-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:48-00 Lol 21:48-10 What is the something special 21:48-17 Love how a CC administrator has came to the chat now that it's Office Hours. 21:48-17 21:48-23 Yet you never seen them any other time. :) 21:48-28 Yep 21:48-34 When did you last see Veralann? 21:48-37 A woman getting pregnant with up to 6-8 children at a time 21:48-41 :) 21:48-50 So she can pop them out to be ground into meat for pies 21:48-51 What the hell. 21:48-54 Can you PM me, tkf 21:49-03 Steven can you not make comments like that? 21:49-05 Stop whatever you're doing, Steven. 21:49-05 That is me something special for the new rp 21:49-05 What the heck, Steven? 21:49-08 btw Chase is it cold for you? 21:49-12 Okay 21:49-19 It was this orning. 21:49-27 The sky's blue again, so may have warmed up. 21:49-28 Plot stuff for a new rp with Bob Harington 21:49-31 *Morning 21:49-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:49-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:49-50 There was legit snow on top of green leaves. 21:50-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:50-12 A snow storm is being warned of where I live 21:50-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:50-25 Hopefully a snowstorm can happen to put out that fire 21:50-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:50-50 Not colorful leaves, not fallen leaves, not evergreen or magnolia leaves, green oak leaves attached to the tree. 21:51-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:51-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:51-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:51-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:51-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:51-52 With snow on top. 21:52-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:52-35 Kittynator always asks dumb questions. 21:52-41 Me too 21:53-08 Where's Mr. Krabs 21:54-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:54-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:54-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:54-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:54-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:54-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:54-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:54-44 You are Mr. Krabs. 21:54-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-06 ^ 21:55-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:55-13 I hate this user. 21:55-20 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/100.35.58.135B 21:56-03 He is actin' like a real baddie, YIS. 21:56-09 Baddies will be baddies 21:56-32 I hate this user the most 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:56-40 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:708142 Chase McFly and TheKorraFanatic, 2k18. 21:56-46 Happend just earlier. 21:56-47 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:57-05 lol. 21:57-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:57-08 10:56:32 Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy: I hate this user the most 21:57-12 Whoops. 21:57-15 Stupid bug. 21:57-19 Bobby said that. 21:57-33 Make way for the Minecraft youtubers 21:57-36 THat's not us at all, sadly. 21:57-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:57-53 It was just us earlier. 21:57-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:57-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:58-07 You saying random shit and me going like "Yeah you're just saying random shit now." 21:58-07 21:58-12 It is how CMF started saying random things 21:58-27 Nah. 21:58-34 Lol 21:58-45 Oh, and plenty of dog and cat rescues too 21:58-51 I actually thought it was legit FANDOM buying ScreenJunkies that was responsible for what Bob wa stalking about. 21:58-55 Ain't random at all. 21:58-55 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 21:59-10 Along with the vietnamese inventor and electrician working at a soup kitchen 21:59-15 The "two years ain't years" and whatever crap you were saying then was random. 21:59-29 You said FANDOM had been it for years! 21:59-38 I was trying to contradict you because it's fun. 21:59-49 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 21:59-50 Sadly, 22:00-07 You were serious af about that and only retracted because you got a bunch of "huh????"s 22:00-09 *. 22:00-18 I wans't serious. 22:00-23 You can't read my mind. 22:00-31 You can't see the emotion in what I type. 22:00-39 You can't even see my face. 22:00-39 I know you though. 22:00-47 lol. 22:00-51 What do you know about me, do tell. :) 22:00-54 I know you tend to pass things off as jokes when they aren't met how you wanted them to be. 22:00-59 Nope. 22:01-04 That is sadly false. 22:01-08 Bobby? 22:01-11 sure sure~ 22:01-24 The truth is I make jokes and you don't like 'em because you'e a big baddie. 22:01-57 Yeah, this is clearly the full truth. 22:02-25 McFly tells us the truth. He ain't a lyin' boy. 22:02-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:02-55 I have lied on occasion. 22:03-11 Sorry, Syde, didn't know what else to say besides your standard reponse. 22:03-47 Not sure how that's my standard response, though it does sound comparable. 22:03-55 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 22:04-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:04-33 I am truly happy. 22:04-37 Mess is typing! 22:04-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:04-40 (clapping) 22:04-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:04-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:05-04 Do keep typing, Mess. :) 22:05-05 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 22:05-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:05-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:07-01 C r o n c h 22:07-50 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Oggy?action=history I like how this got vandalized a good while ago and no one did anything. 22:07-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:08-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:08-06 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Bunda_suja?action=history 22:08-06 This one too. 22:08-16 Oh wow. 22:08-42 test 22:09-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:09-51 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move 22:09-52 wtf 22:09-58 I tried to revert it and it failed 22:10-07 Hmph. 22:10-09 ?? 22:10-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:10-40 Oh I moved the last one 22:10-41 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 22:10-41 Yeah, this mofo was crazy. 22:10-48 It's a known issue. 22:11-07 Sometimes it doesn't let you move it back if you aren't in certain user-groups. 22:11-12 Looks like I get to spam the "Mark as patrolled" button. 22:11-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:11-41 Hey Akumi? 22:11-52 ok now it's done 22:12-01 No 22:12-04 It's because they moved it twice 22:12-29 TG, answer Mess! ;( 22:12-50 \o 22:13-11 22:13-13 Done. 22:13-21 Oh wow 22:13-23 That was fast 22:13-35 Sure. 22:14-20 Yeah. 22:14-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:15-37 Wtf, i didn't get pinged 22:15-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:15-43 What's up, Mess? 22:17-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:17-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:17-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:17-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:19-02 So we have a few new members on ADD but I still cant click names I was wondering if you could join chat in case something happened that needed modding 22:19-35 Isn't !kick and !ban installed there? 22:19-56 its not 22:20-03 I already demoted, whoops 22:20-05 Sorry 22:20-06 I have the same problem both here and ADD too 22:20-13 dangit 22:20-33 Though sometimes it dissapears and I could click names again 22:21-09 its rare I can 22:21-16 maybe report it to staff? 22:21-21 Why don't you guys send in bugs reports? 22:21-38 Right now I can PM on here 22:21-44 I'm not sure how to describe it 22:22-00 Describe it how you described it here. 22:22-01 Simple 22:22-03 Though this is a rare thing now 22:22-31 I just sent tkf a godly PM 22:22-35 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 22:23-01 theres this new kid on ADD trying to get mod and I explained that we didn't really need mods right now because its a new wiki and its not active yet 22:24-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:24-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:25-40 ADD is godly rn 22:26-40 Yea, ADD has a true god chat 22:26-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:28-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:30-28 I was afk! 22:32-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:32-44 ~ AndrewAwesome100 has joined the chat ~ 22:32-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:34-04 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 22:34-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:37-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:37-24 Hi FANDOM Councilor/Chat Moderator C.Syde65! Please respond to this thread with your bio for The Demon's Light Wiki: Staff. 22:37-52 Yep, that was a long time back. 22:38-02 Yeh 22:38-09 Surprised you remember that, lol. 22:39-01 I have a long memory for a lot of things. 22:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:39-23 ~ AndrewAwesome100 has left the chat ~ 22:39-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:40-26 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 22:40-46 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 22:41-16 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 22:41-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:41-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:42-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:43-15 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 22:45-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:45-37 https://ohburn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=User%3AOoooooh_Burn&type=block 22:45-38 lol 22:46-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:46-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-55 Dead. 22:49-09 Living is easy with eyes closed 22:49-15 TG, I'm bored. 22:49-50 ~ AndrewAwesome100 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-38 http://prntscr.com/liwyj7 22:52-00 Qstlijku is here? 22:52-07 Did you see the other link I posted above? 22:52-11 Never knew this until I refreshed, didn't even see his previous messages. 22:52-12 https://ohburn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=User%3AOoooooh_Burn&type=block 22:52-21 From 7 minutes ago 22:52-37 C.Syde65 22:52-37 I have a long memory for a lot of things. 22:52-42 Do you see that? 22:52-43 From 15 minutes ago 22:53-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:54-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:54-56 Test. 22:54-56 Damn it! Show! 22:54-56 11:51:38 Qstlijku: http://prntscr.com/liwyj7 22:54-56 Was that in main or PM? 22:55-04 From PM 22:55-10 Oh. 22:55-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-03 11:55:15 ScruffyG123: How was your bonfire night syde 22:56-03 Do I even know that user? 22:56-20 Did you mention anything about that before? 22:56-55 Come check Discord, where I have transplanted a potential Xeren design onto the body of the Lich from Adventure Time. 22:57-03 Nope. 22:57-42 But depite being The Lich, is it a good start for Xeren? 22:58-02 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 22:58-08 I like how C.S just says "Nope." like "Flip off" 22:58-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-32 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 22:58-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:59-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:59-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-19 Test. 23:00-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:01-46 Korra, 23:01-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-59 What do you think of the Xeren design I transplanted onto The Lich? 23:02-27 Seems I ruined KGB on Discord. 23:02-41 Said what do you think of my Xeren Lich? 23:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:03-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:04-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:05-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-25 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:05-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:05-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:06-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:07-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-17 Show us all here 23:08-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:08-21 12:06:00 SpiltMilk10's clone: but it is called no rules 23:08-21 I don't even think it's worth it to try to explain it to them anymore to be honest. 23:08-55 https://pastebin.com/UHeDy4Rm KGB ruined. 23:09-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-57 Sad. 23:10-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:10-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:12-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:12-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-07 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 23:13-23 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 23:13-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:13-39 So Korra, can I use Isuma? 23:13-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:AndrewAwesome100/Sandbox 23:14-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:14-36 Make it 20 sentences. 23:14-44 Make sure the backstory ain'r repretive. 23:14-55 Add some triva, does Isuma meet other characters? 23:15-03 If so, make a realtionships section. 23:15-26 But it's not up to me. 23:16-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:16-40 Hey Mess! 23:16-44 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 23:17-00 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 23:17-01 Seems fairies are bein added to TDL 23:17-40 wb Mess! o/ 23:17-50 Andrew maybe change it its kinda cliché and well.... bad to say it nicely 23:18-08 and what is the mediawiki pages to make names link in the welcome and leave? 23:18-24 Ok what could I do to make it better? 23:18-34 I have some suggestons. 23:18-39 I can't really come up with anything to add 23:18-46 And ok Chase go ahead 23:18-47 I have some suggestions. 23:18-54 Ok bob go ahead 23:19-04 Obviously, if he's a firy, his parents are both fairies too. 23:19-07 That's not needed. 23:19-11 Ok 23:19-12 remove talking to animals make it sound more... mature than a child's book (sorry if that is rude) 23:19-16 Ok 23:19-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:19-33 okay back gamers 23:19-43 What the flip 23:19-51 I askeddd a question 23:20-21 I presume MoH would pronounce all of those undeeded Ds 23:20-25 There i did your guys suggestions 23:20-30 Also, Andrew, 23:20-39 Like scream the d sound at the end 23:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:20-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-53 DEmon 20 times larger sounds a little immature. 23:21-05 Ok what should I say instead? 23:21-13 Looks who's talking with Chasrles McFarlane 23:21-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:21-33 Maybe just describe the demon's appearance. 23:21-49 Ok 23:22-01 I have to come up with an appearence 23:22-01 Also, had appeared kinda seems inconsitent with the rest of the tenses. 23:22-08 what is the mediawiki pages to make names link in the welcome and leave? 23:22-58 MediaWiki:chat-user-joined? 23:23-02 I see Marty McFarlane's name was changed to Andrew 23:23-11 YIS. @Bob 23:23-17 MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted 23:23-22 For the other one. 23:23-27 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 23:24-06 guys how big are demons 23:24-13 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 23:24-27 I recon at least ten feet tall, maybe. 23:24-56 The background should have alot more details about his personal life, helps make the demon encounter more intense, Andrew. 23:26-14 Can you give me some examples or something I could use? 23:26-51 Maybe describe abit about his family, what his life was like in the midst of the Great War, 23:27-07 How he cam eto love wondering in the woods. 23:27-16 Oof I dont know what to say for it 23:27-18 Point out some key fairy aspects too. 23:27-28 Well, this is your charatcer. 23:27-35 I don't want to make the ideas. 23:27-37 Try. 23:27-42 Uhhhhh 23:27-43 okay so nitpicks: 23:27-43 23:27-43 > He was born a fairy, both his parents were fairies as well. 23:27-43 23:27-43 If you mention that he is a fairy in the intro paragraph then the audience knows he's a fairy. If he is isn't a hybrid/Halfling then we know both of his parents are fairies. 23:27-43 23:27-43 > As a young child, Isuma was wondering in the woods 23:27-43 23:27-43 "Wondering" should be "wandering". 23:27-43 23:27-43 > Suddenly, a demon, 20 times larger than Isuma, had appeared. 23:27-43 23:27-43 Do you need to specify the demon was 20 times larger than Isuma? Unless that's unusually large or small by demon standards the audience can probably tell how big the demon was compared to Isuma. 23:27-43 ~ Octopus Wizard has been kicked by Syde BOT ~ 23:27-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:27-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:28-01 Ok 23:28-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:28-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:28-43 Thing is 23:28-54 if done correctly fairies are cool 23:29-03 but they are normally done well 23:29-07 badly 23:29-15 Mess, 23:29-32 every single media which uses fairies except scp-4000 is trash 23:29-40 If you do 'em so well, make oen yourself. 23:29-47 So sometimes it makes the story sound well, kinda cringy but theres always room for improvement 23:29-50 s TDL needs unicorns next. 23:30-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-15 TDL needs Leprechans 23:30-25 can we just say bad instead of cringy 23:30-29 Yee. 23:30-32 get dat gold at the end o the rainbow 23:30-38 Rick the shadowhunter series made fairies great tbh 23:30-38 Cringey is reserved for stuff I write. 23:30-47 they followed a mythology though 23:30-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:30-59 TDL is quite mythological. 23:31-02 ^ 23:31-07 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 23:31-21 Greek Mythological Fairies imo were quite badass 23:31-21 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 23:31-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:31-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:31-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:31-51 > These works are set in a universe where fairy tales and mythologies, both pagan and Judeo-Christian, exist 23:31-51 23:31-51 hey they stole the concept from TDL 23:32-15 hm? 23:32-41 Question 23:32-50 if I make on ADD the leave message me 23:32-54 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:33-03 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 23:33-10 What teh heck? 23:33-20 "{User} has been taken to the vampire nest." would that be too much like TDL's? 23:33-35 They make a new season of a show that got a proper ending and only oen of the original main cast memebers, not even the main character, remains? 23:33-52 I tried 23:33-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:AndrewAwesome100/Sandbox 23:33-58 Final season of a wmarvelous franchise, and none of th original characters are in it? 23:34-11 have you read the series andrew 23:34-18 Messenger of Heaven 23:34-18 "{User} has been taken to the vampire nest." would that be too much like TDL's? 23:34-33 i think it's distinct enough 23:34-52 i mean there are literally hundreds of wikis which user {user} has left the chat 23:35-05 true 23:35-11 True. 23:36-00 tbh the opening of TML reminds me of maze runner 23:37-52 Me too 23:38-05 I like that. 23:44-04 I think I'll go. 23:44-23 Seems Koa is causing drama on ESB. 23:44-35 Korra is my character good enough? 23:44-38 Or no? 23:44-40 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:AndrewAwesome100/Sandbox 23:45-05 I'll read it over. 23:45-22 Alright thanks 23:46-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:48-16 Hm. 23:48-16 I'm not sure, perhaps they should be made taller than 5 inches though? Not sure about the background though. 23:48-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:48-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:48-40 Make em 10 inches 23:48-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:49-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-40 Do you have any recommendations Korra? 23:49-45 why do we even need fairies 23:49-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:49-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:50-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:50-11 Not currently, sorry. 23:50-34 > Isuma is a fairy who has been tainted with darkness. 23:50-34 how do you become tainted with darkness 23:51-38 The demon... 23:51-38 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:51-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:52-00 If you get too close to Xeren's flippin fort you go Big Baddie 23:52-48 by darkness do you mean "the partial or total absence of light" or can demons turn people evil 23:53-19 "Are you a god" 23:53-19 "why" 23:53-22 Gold ^ 23:53-37 Not the total absence of lght 23:53-39 light Category:Wikia Chat logs